Behind Closed Doors
by Boobear-loves-Hazza
Summary: Management wasn't happy. Not even remotely close to happy. They were truly pissed. 'Larry Stylinson' was not something they had had planned, it wasn't something they were ready for and what could they do against it now? Deny, deny, deny. And breaking Harry's heart on the way. One Direction Slash. Louis/Harry. Larry Stylinson. With hints of Zerrie, Payzer and past!Elounor


****Behind Closed Doors****

**-A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction-**

**_Please note that none of this ever really happened. It is for entertainment purposes only and I don't own any of the persons mentioned in it, for if I did I would hire someone who is better at writing stories than I am. x_**

* * *

It's been weeks, months, almost a year now. A year which brought nothing but a load of emotional pain and left an undercurrent of sadness in its wake. In this one year - it were actually eleven months, nineteen days, four hours, twenty minutes and five seconds - so much had changed. Almost everything had changed, but no one knew. No one, not his four best friends, not his sister or his mother, not Simon and not one single person from Modest! It was his little secret and he'd take it with him to his grave, for nothing good would become of it if he told someone or if anyone found out on accident. It would cause trouble for the band, it'd cause trouble for himself and it'd cause trouble for the person who was the reason behind all this emotional turmoil. The one and only, Louis William Tomlinson.

He'd kept it hidden fairly well at first, everyone thought it was cute how they'd be as close as two straight blokes could be and touch each other maybe a bit too intimately sometimes, but people started getting suspicious. People started assuming things. People invented the name 'Larry Stylinson'.

Had they found out? They couldn't have! He'd always made sure no one knew, no one not even Louis. And now everything for nothing? The media was going crazy with assumptions, the rumours spreading like wildfire. The question 'What's Larry Stylinson?' would pop up in every interview from then on, Louis would always laugh it off and say that 'It's something the fans made up, it's not real. I love my girlfriend.' every time, while Harry just forced a smile and laughed along, like he wasn't breaking on the inside.

Management wasn't happy. Not even remotely close to happy. They were truly pissed. 'Larry Stylinson' was not something they had had planned, it wasn't something they were ready for and what could they do against it now? Deny, deny, deny. Deny every little thing that even hinted that Larry could be real, keep Louis and Harry away from each other, make Louis' and Eleanor's relationship even more public than it already was, and crush Harry's heart on the way.

Taking over the boy's twitter accounts was just another step that had to be taken when the Larry thing got out of their control. Not like it ever was under their control to begin with, because they may be able to keep a track on the boys, on their appearances in public on what they made them out to be, but they couldn't tell the screaming teenage girls what to do and what not to do.

'How's this? Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that!' They tweeted. Right, they, not him, they. Louis never knew of this tweet until he saw it while scrolling through his feed. He never knew that this, this tweet which supposedly came from him, was what made Harry cry just moments ago, running of and locking himself in his room.

The youngest of the band wouldn't let anyone talk to him, not Niall, not Liam, not Zayn - and what shocked them all - not even Louis. Now as Louis was sitting cross-legged on his bed, laptop in his lap, scrolling through his feed, he practically froze when he saw that tweet. Actually, he was surprised none of the fans could guess that wasn't him, first Louis' didn't swear at fans and second he'd never say anything like that!

Now he was left with the question just why this tweet made the curly-haired boy so upset he didn't even want to talk to him. Of course Louis knew how sensible Harry was, the other boys did too, but why did it affect him so much? Louis didn't realise that while he slowly drifted off to sleep, another tweet appeared in his feed. From one fifth of One Direction:

' Harry_Styles: Larry isn't real.'

And this one wasn't from Management.

* * *

**_Tell me if you'd like me to continue in the reviews, lovelies! (: x_**


End file.
